


Food is the best to make new friends

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Secret love songs [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THEY FINALLY ADOPT A DOG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: Perhaps it was the smell of the food, perhaps the tinkling of the keys, but something was following him, making him turn around.But if that was a thief, it was the cutest thief that Phil had ever seen.





	Food is the best to make new friends

It was one of those days that invite you to stay home with your really warm computer on your legs, a hot drink and your boyfriend bent in his usual unnatural position next to you, rather than around the city.  
  
But his parents were in town, with his brother and his girlfriend, and Phil couldn't say no.  
  
"Say hi to them even for me" Dan said, his mouth full of cerios and his trusty black headphones in his ears, ready to edit yet another video, and Phil knew that would have been a solitary trip for him.  
  
They had lunch in his mum's favorite restaurant , where Phil had had to stir up another lecture for not bringing Dan with him (sometimes it seemed that Mama Lester loved him more than his own son), despite Phil explained Dan's reasons more than once.  
  
He accompanied his brother Martin and his girlfriend to an art exhibition before realizing it was definitely late, and had promised Dan to come back for dinner.  
  
 _"If you do_ _n'_ _t come_ _back_ _with sushi, I might not even open the door. I swear_ _to_ _God, Philip_ "had been the" tender "reminder that Dan sanded to him.  
  
"Problems in paradise?" Said Martin, making fun of his brother a little bit.  
"Let's just say that I know now what I'll have for dinner," said cheerfully Phil.  
  
And so here he was , our hero, with two slices of their favorite place properly laid in the bag hanging from his left hand, while Phil was looking for his keys in the pockets of his winter jacket.  
  
Perhaps it was the smell of the food, perhaps the tinkling of the keys, but something was following him, making him turn around.  
  
But if that was a thief, it was the cutest thief that Phil had ever seen.  
  
A dark-colored puppy was watching him from below, most likely hungry, and Phil smiled.  
  
"Hey, little one. You have been attracted from this, haven't you? "  
  
The dog barked, tilting his head adorably.  
  
"Well, I would be a terrible citizen if i leave you here, right? Oh, you will see that Dan will understand. I know, he likes fur balls like you. He is a grunt, but you'll like him "  
  
And so he said, taking him in his arms, hiding him in his winter jacket, then ringing at Dan.  
  
"Seriously Phil, take these bloody keys, I tell you all ..."  
  
But Dan stopped, contemplating and frowning at the little hairy headstock that burst out of Phil's jacket.

 

"What is it?" Dan asked.  
"A puppy," Phil said in an obvious tone, coming in. "I think he's hungry, he must have smelled the fish and followed me"  
"Don't you dare to come in" Dan said, locking him in the door "We just moved, we don't even know if they accept animals in this building"  
"The lady downstairs has two poodles and a parrot, Dan," Phil said, trying to get in again.  
"No Phil, we have nothing to take care of him anyway" said Dan.  
"Just for a couple of days" said Phil. "Let's take a picture, we will ask about him around here. C'mon, It breaks my heart to let him out "  
  
"Yes, as if I didn't know you enough Philip Lester. With you "a couple of days" will magically turn into a couple of weeks, not to mention months. You will never have time to make the flyers and, who knows why, nobody will ever know anything about him, and we will find ourselves with a dog that I didn't even want "  
  
The dog, in response, just leaped to lick Dan's chin and to look at him with an adorable face.  
  
"Okay, but now you don't make things easy, buddy" Dan said, pointing his finger at it "Why are you so damn adorable!?"  
  
When Phil also kissed him tenderly on his lips, Dan gave up.  
  
"Okay, I think you can stay" Dan said with a sigh.  
"Yes, I knew it" said Phil, exulting, "What did I tell you? He is a grunt, but he is nice "he added, turning to the dog.  
"Oh, don't worry," Dan said, taking the dog with an evil smile. "First, I'll give him a bath with your favorite shampoo, and then I'll think of another revenge" he added before disappearing in the Other part of the house.  
  
+++  
  
"Hey guys, this video will be a bit different from the usual. I know, it's a couple of months now that we have used you to an infinite number of this kinds of videos, but there is a new member of the family and we would like to share it with you "  
  
Phil just smiled, noticing the scene over his trusted camera.  
  
Their puppy was licking Dan's face, while the latter pretended to be totally disgusted by it.  
  
"So, as you have guessed by cryptic tweets, it's an animal. No, he's not a hamster, but something a lot better. Come on Charlie, come here buddy "  
  
Charlie came up with a leap from Dan's arms, struggling to climb the bed.  
  
"I think our little one still needs a hand Phil," Dan said, finally getting on the scene "Hi everyone, anyway"  
  
"We adopted a dog," Phil said with emphasis "Or rather, he has adopted us"  
"Guys, he literally followed Phil at home. He was so hungry that he ate all the food that a dog like him could eat that was in our possession "  
"And as you see, Dan still pretends to detest him"  
"It's not true" Dan said, almost offended "It's not my fault if you are his favorite"  
  
  
They finished the video shortly afterwards, and when Phil had finished editing it, it was dinner time.  
  
"Hey Dan, tonight I was thinking of ordering a pizza, since we don't have much in ..."  
  
But he had to leave the sentence in half when he noticed Dan sleeping on the couch, a small fur ball snoring right beside him.  
  
"Yes, I'm definitely his favorite" Phil said, laughing at himself.  
  
He took a picture first, letting their followers finally know their little Charlie.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since my last Phanfic, and I missed my childrens a bit.
> 
> Let's say, for a while, I didn't follow Dan and Phil like I use too . Of course, I kept watch their videos and find them so damn adorable, but I was no longer active in the phandom.
> 
> I don't know what happened, but here I am again.
> 
> Obviously, we all know that Phil would definitely be able to do that, and Dan would try to be angry at first, but then he would give up.
> 
> In short, give them a dog! Make my sons happy (Possibly a Shiba or a Corgi, they are their favorites)
> 
> a kiss
> 
> jess


End file.
